themagicalgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Language of the Gods
Language of the Gods '''is a magical girl anime created by CustardPuddingHoney. The main motifs are friendship, loss, and mythology. Story The series focuses on Ishbel Ramsey, a 17 year old girl who has always been in her sister, Aileen's, shadow. When the time comes to see if Ishbel and her sisters are capable of wielding the card of their goddess ancestor, Macha, to transform with to fight for the 12 holy objects tearing their country apart, everybody expects Aileen to get her card, including Ishbel. But while Aileen does indeed summon Macha, the unexpected happens when Macha decides to give Ishbel her card instead of Aileen. Ishbel must now fight in a battle against her will, where she meets other card wielders and tries to find a peaceful resolution to the war. Characters Card Wielders: '''Ishbel Ramsey: A young woman who doesn't really care about the holy objects or the cards, but wishes for peace. At first, she only takes Macha's card because it was the only thing she was chosen for over Aileen, something she despises Aileen for. She enjoys Macha's company, despite her grumpy attitude. She possesses the card of Macha, the irish goddess of kingship and land, and her theme color is gold. She is 17 before the timeskip and 19 after the timeskip. '''Anna Ignatiev: '''A shy young woman who dislikes seeing people she is only acquainted with outside of school or parties, but if they are her actual friends, she's fine. She enjoys painting, but her father would prefer for her to become a mage instead, like him. She dislikes Pheme, the goddess of fame and renown, but is too timid to tell her to quit making her famous all the time. She possesses the card of Devana, the slavic goddess of nature, and her theme color is green. She is 15 before the timeskip and 17 after the timeskip. '''Elpida Iordanou: '''A serious young woman who seems calm and collected on the surface, but gets fired up on the battlefield. Whenever somebody mentions this, she gets extremely embarrassed, as she believes it to be improper. She gets angry whenever she is not in full control, mostly regarding Pheme, as she believes that as the card holder, she should be in charge, but Pheme refuses to listen to anything Elpida asks of her. She possesses the card of Pheme, the greek goddess of fame and renown, and her theme color is blue. She is 18 before the timeskip and 20 after the timeskip. '''Bianka Blau: '''A sad young woman who barely speaks for a unknown reason. She considers Erebus, the god of darkness, to be her only friend, despite the other card wielders treating her kindly. She has a soft spot for animals and small children. She possesses the card of Hariasa, the germanic goddess of war, and her theme color is lilac. She is 17 before the timeskip and 19 after the timeskip. Gods, Goddesses, and Heroes Holy Objects Category:Series